tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 3rd, 2018 - Spike's Journal Entry
For the record, I plan on telling the following to as few people as possible. I'm back at Metroplex. But I didn't travel to Dallas, or Cairo, or even Iacon. I traveled to 1962. I know - but it's in the Autobot logs if someone wants to dig them out. There was some sort of temporal disturbance. And Optimus, Encore, Imager, Windblade, and even Major Bludd were involved. Apparently, Bludd said this has happened on the Cobra end before - some thing about some entity or force, or anomaly, or whatever the hell it is "testing" people to ensure certain events (like the Cuban Missile Crisis) unfold as they should have. To be honest, all I did was pretty much stay close to Optimus. Major Bludd warned me that I was going to have to take down some Cuban radicals. Honestly, I've never knocked someone out in my life. I've been in like 5 fights if that with humans (Decepticons don't count). If I were to tell anyone, especially Mel after this past month and my stuff being taken out of context, people will start to think I'm crazy. If I told her or anyone that I was part of a team that was tasked with stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis, I know if it fell into the wrong hands, it'd be read as "Spike credits himself for stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis." I'm home. And I feel like a live wire. I couldn't stop shivering yesterday. I couldn't concentrate. Buster came to visit, and I couldn't hold a conversation to save my life. I kept zig-zagging around. Helperbot said this was a side effect of what I just endured, and it should pass. It's like really bad jet lag, times ten. Buster got on my nerves yesterday. He joked that Autobots should be able to repair themselves. It was like he was making fun of how much effort I put in on maintenance. Heyah, news flash to the guy who can't even put anti-freeze in his car: maintenance is important. If your brakes aren't operating like they should be, it could be the difference between driving back with a few scorch marks as opposed to be incinerated by Shockwave. I know he didn't mean anything by it, it's just...I've noticed a few people who I'm not too close to - when they say to me "Bet it feels good doing ambassador work instead of being a grease monkey" - they just don't get it. I love being in the repair bay. You can see your efforts pay off in real-time. To me, people like Ratchet and First Aid are just as essential to the Autobots as Prowl or Ultra Magnus. On a side note, Major Bludd is capable and worthy opponent of the Joes. I was glad to be shadowing him, but if I never meet him again, I wouldn't be disappointed. I would hate to face him on a battle field. Category:Blog posts